Inuyasha: The Lost Episode
by tom cantsay
Summary: Basicly well, a lost episode - actually it would be longer than the average episode, and it has blood and nudity so watch out.
1. Bad day for the good and bad

Inuyasha: The Lost Episode  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly in the meadow. A small one it was, the ground covered with dandy- lions. Small blue birds chirped. Inuyasha did not sit in a tree as usual, he sat on the ground. This time he was not meditating or thinking, but preparing for attack. Earlier the day He happened to be walked through the woods with Kagome, looking for one of the jewel shard, as they say. Obviously they were not because the jewel shards were so small that it would be almost impossible to find. Usually, the only way they would fin one was if some creature took hold of one and began to wreak havoc. Perhaps, they felt like walking together, although neither of the two would admit it to the other. But, by all chances, they found a jewel shard. But, unfortunately it was not alone. A bumbling bear had found its way to it, and ate it with a carp in the stream. The bear changed, it stood on two legs, some of its fat transferred into muscle. Read streamed down its face as it exclaimed that it was the ruler of the land. Inuyasha was caught by surprise and knocked unconscious. After he awoke he did not see Kagome. Inuyasha sat, eyes closed. A twig snapped behind him. Inuyasha still sat; pretending it was not there, he waited for Kagome's voice, although he knew it would not be there. He hoped it was Kagome, looking at him, standing there, annoyed with him because he did not respond, perhaps he was ignoring her. Inuyasha knew better. " Halt, you filthy beast." Once again he hoped Kagome would explode with anger, for it was better than her being dead. But, Inuyasha knew better. The unknown creature behind him responded, in a deep, deadly voice. " How dare you, fool?" " Like this." Inuyasha replied. He drew his sword, it gleamed a blurred gleam because of the noon sun being partly blocked by the particles of dust that floated about. Inuyasha turned around, with his sword-fang held. They charged into battle. Inuyasha jumped, and landed. The beast stood still, showing no pain but feeling the peak of any physical pain that could be felt. His neck began to bleed, next his arms and legs. No, he felt no pain. He died long before he could have felt anything, perhaps he did not even see Inuyasha move. The beast's arms dropped to the ground, then his head. His neck spurred blood and hissed, as did where his other ligaments remained. The head spoke, "Dead she is not.no.. I raped her. She sits in my cave." The head trickled with blood as it spoke. How could it speak, its vocal cords were not there, but it did. " Where is your cave?" The monster did not reply, for it was gone for good. Inuyasha looked until dusk, looking. His long silver hair gleamed and swayed to and fro in the breeze. Finally he found the cave. It was not a deep one. Lit by oil lamp. The beast must have stolen it from the village. He walked in, silently. The walls were wet and they had scratches in them. Inuyasha face felt hot, fearing what he might see. Just because Kagome was not dead, does not mean she is in terrible condition. He kept walking. He stopped. His eyes opened as if they had seen a ghost. Kagome sat on the ground; her hands chained the cave wall. She was bear breasted, bear altogether, barley conscious. Her legs spread apart on the ground, her love nectars running from her pink, lightly haired vagina. Inuyasha followed up led up to her fairly large breasts (for her age) and Inuyasha could not keep his eyes off her coral- pink nipple. Her skin was fair, slightly dirty, smooth, easy to the touch, and this, with her curved, womanly body and long legs was irresistible, her pelvis, Inuyasha restrained himself from. " Inuyasha, please, help. Help me." Inuyasha ran over, trying to walk a certain way so that so that his pants did not bulge in a certain place. He sliced the cuffs and chains, freeing Kagome. He pulled her up and purposely tripped so he could feel her breast. Instead of becoming angry she smiled and said, " Please, I'm not hurt, but I'm so tired and hungry." " Take this. Inuyasha removed his large, baggy red coat and put it on her. Inuyasha would most certainly not give up his pants for her, as they would surely slide down off her beautiful waste. 


	2. Bath and Beast head

He was carrying her to village, he held her as a mother would a baby. Her hands strayed down and swayed with Inuyasha's steady steps. Kagome was fast asleep, hurt, tired and hungry. Inuyasha was, too but not nearly as much. He needed to fasten his pace. He began to run. Kagome awoke startled. She clenched Inuyasha tight.  
  
Kagome sat in the steaming bath, incense burning around her. She looked into the night sky. It was amazing to her, to see so many stars in the sky. Where she lived, modern Japan, stars could not be seen. The steaming bath was sensational. Smelling the incense, and inhaling the steam, feeling naked, but free was great. Should would never say anything, but it would so much better if Inuyasha was in there with her. Earlier, when she was asleep, and eating, Inuyasha had been in the same water that she soaked in. It was comforting, being in his old bath water, it was like a part of him was in there. She tasted the water, she imagined Inuyasha's body, his musky smell she tasted. In fact, the water tasted just as he smelled. He face suddenly turned as if she was having sex with him. She imagined how her naked body, her private must have looked to him. Did he like it? For some odd reason she wasn't embarrassed, but actually proud he had a good excuse to see her wonderful body. Her heart raced and she felt so happy. Though, she was only in the eighth grade. Was that right? It didn't matter. She wiped her hand on her silky black hair and began to rub her private. She wondered what Inuyasha might look like naked. Did he have silver hair down there just like his head hair? (Forget that, I'm not gay and I'm not going down that rode, just wanted to give you an idea what she was thinking.) She began the caress her boob, it was damp, and she lifted it and began to lick the water off of it. " What the hell is taking her so long?" " Be patient, Lord Inuyasha, ye be not long. It has been a long day for her." " Aah, she should join us for dinner." Inuyasha jumped from his seat and ran outside to the rock garden, where in the center was Kagome in the bath. " What is taking you so long!?"? Kagome suddenly jumped and covered herself. " Pervert!" Kagome yelled and her face blushed. " Kagome, the way you are sitting I can see your butt." " Then get the hell out or I will call the police!" Inuyasha scrambled out then suddenly stopped. "Police?" Thump. Thump. Thump. The noise interrupted dinner. Inuyasha stood to see what it was. He pulled open the djose screen. At the door lay the head. The head of the beast. IT s cold, lifeless eyes looked into Inuyasha. It showed its teeth. One was a jewel shard. 


End file.
